<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fates Alligned by LadyCat1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27103915">Fates Alligned</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCat1/pseuds/LadyCat1'>LadyCat1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine Loves Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, New York, No Superpowers AU, marinette has got trauma, not a lot of angst tho, slowburn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 04:54:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27103915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCat1/pseuds/LadyCat1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>26-year old Marinette Dupain-Cheng is a struggling designer in the streets of Paris. But when her career takes her to New York, and she meets a guitarist from her past-could it be fate? Together, Marinette and Luka help each other out, and gradually fall in love. Lukanette. No Ladybug and Cat Noir AU.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Other Relationships Not Mentioned, Sabine Cheng/Tom Dupain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>26-year old Marinette Dupain-Cheng ran on the busy sidewalks of Paris. She had forgotten her sewing kit...again. The good news? Her shop was close to the bakery. The bad news? She had a line of customers waiting for her at the shop. Groaning, Marinette ran through the entrance of the bakery, barely acknowledging her parents as she ran upstairs. Marinette ran into her bedroom, nearly knocking over a lamp, as she went through the scattered mess on the floor of her bedroom scavenging for the sewing kit. At last, Marinette gave out a cry of triumph, as she raised the little red pouch into her hands. Not bothering to clean up the mess she created, Marinette ran downstairs and back to the shop.</p>
<p>"Finally! My dress was getting filthy minute by minute!" snapped Chloe Bourgeois, the mayor's daughter. She had been invited to Adrien Agreste's wedding with Kagami Tsurugi, and had the crazy idea of (possibly) making Adrien fall in love with herself instead with her dress. Marinette visibly rolled her eyes, and sighed.</p>
<p>"I'll finish the last hem here, and dry clean it at home. Extra charge." she responded, fishing out a needle and thread from her sewing kit. Chloe sighed and grabbed her expensive purse grabbing a wad of cash. Although Marinette and Chloe did have their squabbles, Chloe had been trying to make an effort to get to know Marinette better. Chloe cleared her throat.</p>
<p>"What are you wearing to the wedding?" she asked, shifting from one foot to the other. Marinette gave a half-smile.</p>
<p>"Not going," she responded. Chloe's eyes widened,</p>
<p>"O-oh," she breathed. Out of all the people who would go, Chloe would have imagined that Marinette would have been at the top of the guest list. Sensing Chloe's shock, Marinette continued.</p>
<p>"I was invited, but I have a meeting with your mo-erm-Audrey Bourgeois that time," she explained, trying to cover up her mistake. Let's just say..</p>
<p>Chloe's relationship with her mom wasn't the best.</p>
<p>Anyways..</p>
<p>The meeting with Audrey Bourgeois wasn't the only reason Marinette wasn't going. After years of seeing Adrien and Kagami together, Marinette decided it was best to not go to the wedding in fear of getting her heart broken again. It was just luck that Audrey Bourgeois had called her on the phone scheduling a meeting at the same time as the wedding.<br/>
Chloe nodded, not wanting to pursue the topic of her mom farther, and bit her lip, checking the time.</p>
<p>"Hurry up!" she snapped, "I'm supposed to meet Adrikins-Adrien-in 10 minutes!" she cried. Marinette who was nearly done handed the dress back to Chloe, who could inspect the hem to see if it was just the way she wanted. After a few seconds, the blonde nodded in approval, and ran out of the dingy shop.</p>
<p>"Next!" Marinette yelled, calling the next customer. It was going to be a long day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter contains season 2 spoilers. Read at your own risk.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Days passed, and soon Adrien and Kagami's wedding was here.</p><p>Marinette woke up with a slight headache, and trudged downstairs to get some Advil.</p><p>"Morning," Sabine hummed, as Marinette nodded back. "Ready for that meeting?" asked Tom. Marinette spun around. "Yep," she sighed. As well as the meeting, Marinette had made it a duty of hers to go and at least congratulate Adrien and Kagami if she couldn't go to their wedding.</p><p>After taking the Advil, Marinette rushed upstairs to get a bath, and change into some better clothes to go outside. She decided on a simple knit sweater and jeans. Walking outside, Marinette quickly pulled out her phone and texted Adrien and Kagami she was coming over. With a 'yes' as a reply, Marinette hopped in her car, started the engine, and began driving. After driving a few minutes or so, Marinette parked outside of the Agreste mansion, and rang the doorbell. Immediately the gates swung open and she walked in.</p><p>"Hey!" Adrien beamed, his face radiant. Marinette grinned back, her heart sinking as she faced reality that he was getting married to someone today.</p><p>Someone that wasn't her.</p><p>"What brings you here, Marinette? You weren't very descriptive in your message," asked Kagami, walking over.</p><p>"I just wanted to congratulate you two," explained Marinette walking inside the mansion. "Since I won't be able to make it to the wedding," she finished. Kagami grinned, and hugged Marinette.</p><p>"Thank you," she replied. Although she had become more social since high school, Kagami still had trouble going over that cold façade. So she expressed in hugs. Adrien, who was still beaming hugged Marinette too.</p><p>"We'll miss you there, netty!" he grinned. Marinette playfully swatted at Adrien. "Don't call me that!" she squeaked. Then, she took in the full view of the mansion, which was covered in boxes. "What with all the -"</p><p>"-boxes? We're moving out, Adrien didn't want to live here, since it was too cold and overbearing, so we plan on moving to a middle-class home across town. It should be ready in time for the wedding," explained Kagami. Marinette nodded.</p><p>"Ah well, I should get going. Audrey Bourgeois expects me to be at the Bourgeois hotel at 1:00 PM" she said, clearing her throat. Adrien nodded.</p><p>"Really wish you could come," showing Marinette out.</p><p>After bidding another farewell, Marinette walked out the mansion, stifling her sobs of a heartbreak.<br/><br/></p><hr/><p>1:00 could not come sooner, and soon Marinette was walking through the front doors of the Bourgeois hotel.</p><p>"Marinette Dupain-Cheng."</p><p>Marinette jumped, and spun around, to see Audrey Bourgeois standing near the front desk.</p><p>"Y-yes?" she asked. Shoot! That stupid stutter! Audrey Bourgeois was wearing her usual large yellow hat, with a knee-length yellow/black striped dress, and black heels. Audrey crooked her finger in a come hither motion, and began walking to one of the large suites. Marinette raised a brow, and quickly followed after, both their heels making soft clicking noises on the floor. At last, the two women approached a particularly large suite with two large doors in the front. Walking inside Audrey Bourgeois sat down at her table, and motioned Marinette to sit in front of her.</p><p>"Ms. Dupain-Cheng," she began, sorting through papers. "It has come to my attention that your little fashion boutique that you own, is quite the talk of Paris." she said. Marinette shifted awkwardly in her seat.</p><p>"How is it that more people flock to buy your items, when I own fashion empire 50 times larger than your boutique?" Audrey asked, a hint of envy in her voice. Marinette was taken aback by this sentence. The last few years had been over-the-top hectic, and Marinette knew she received tons of customers. Just more than Audrey Bourgeois did was quite shocking.</p><p>"I-I don't know," replied Marinette truthfully. Audrey Bourgeois sighed leaning back in her chair.</p><p>"Mm... weren't you the little girl who won that hat contest for Gabriel?" she asked.</p><p>"Yes." Marinette replied.</p><p>"And weren't you the girl who I gave the opportunity for a internship in New York?" Audrey went on.</p><p>"Yes." Marinette replied, again.</p><p>Audrey Bourgeois sat up straight, as if an idea had popped into her head.</p><p>"Now," she began, " I refuse to let another women bring my business down." she huffed. "So I will do the only choice I have-Marinette Dupain-Cheng, I am offering you an internship at the Bourgeois industries. Do you accept?"</p><p>Wait-what?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette sat still in her chair, her head spinning from the question.</p><p>Audrey Bourgeois wanted her as an intern?</p><p>Marinette was shocked. Although she would have preferred working for Gabriel, Bourgeois was nearly as good.</p><p>Nearly?</p><p>No, more like better.</p><p>"I-I don't know!" Marinette blurted. She really didn't; Working for Bourgeois industries could prove quite some work, and she might even have to move. She needed time to think.</p><p>"You don't know" sneered Audrey, angrily. "Well I need to know right now, so think!" she snapped. Marinette chewed the bottom of her lip.</p><p>This was a once-in-a-life-time opportunity.</p><p>"Yes," she breathed, not actually registering what she was saying. "I'll take the job"</p><hr/><p>"You what?" screeched Alya, over the two girls' coffee date.</p><p>"I'm moving to New York," repeated Marinette, for the fifth time. Despite however many times Marinette said it, it just didn't seem to register in Alya's mind.</p><p>At last, Alya sat back in her seat, and took a large sip of coffee to calm herself down. She cleared her throat and twisted a strand of her orange and brown hair.</p><p>"I'm going to miss you," she said, hoarsely. Marinette chewed her nails.</p><p>"I promise I'll visit!" she said, trying to cheer up the mood. "I know you will." sighed Alya.</p><p>"Have you told anyone else yet?" the blogger asked. "I'm gonna tell my parents right after, then everyone else tonight." replied Marinette, truthfully. And she would have to hurry. Audrey Bourgeois had booked her on the flight for tomorrow. Her internship would start in two days, and Audrey had already picked out a suitable apartment for her. The two girls sat in silence as they sipped their coffee. After a few more minutes, Alya stood up.</p><p>"Well I should get going-Nino probably needs my help with the baby," she said. Alya and Nino had been married 2 years now, with a small baby girl-Ivy!</p><p>Marinette nodded, as she waved Alya goodbye, and began walking home, the weight of moving on her shoulders? What had she been thinking? This was the biggest screw-up she had ever had in her life-including when she crashed head-first into Alya and Nino's wedding cake! As she walked near the bakery, Marinette felt dread wash over her like a tide.</p><p>Calm down, she told herself repeatedly, as she opened the front door of the bakery, and walked in. Instantly, the smell of fruit cake hit her nose.</p><p>"Oh Mari!" beamed Sabine, as she ran over. Marinette's eyes widened as her mother pulled her in for a large hug.</p><p>"W-what?" she asked, confused.</p><p>"The meeting-how'd it go?" asked Sabine, grinning widely. There it was. That feeling of nervousness in the pit of her stomach.</p><p>"I need to talk to both you and dad," began Marinette, ushering them upstairs to the apartment. Sabine exchanged a glance with Tom.</p><p>"We'll take a five minutes break, and be right up there," nodded Tom, as he sold off a box of croissants to a customer. Marinette nodded and trudged up the stairs, her thoughts circling around her head in a storm of scary thoughts.</p><p>
  <em>"You are such an idiot? You know that?" the man hissed. Marinette whimpered, pressing her back to the front door, as he grabbed a vase and smashed it around the room.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Screw you" he snapped, roughly pushing Marinette away from the door and left, leaving dark red bruise marks on her skin.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"We're over."</em>
</p><p>"Marinette? Darling? You look pale," commented Sabine as she pressed a hand to Marinette's forehead, snapping Marinette out of her thoughts. Marinette cleared her throat and nodded.</p><p>"Um yeah," she nodded, then opened her mouth again, "I uh-need to tell you guys something really important so please um make yourselves comfortable," she said, biting her lip. The two parents quickly sat down on the couch and awaited her explanation.</p><p>"I'm moving to New York, tomorrow," whispered Marinette. A pin drop silence encompassed the room. Marinette watched silently as her parents exchanged glances. Her father was the first to break the silence.</p><p>"How did this happen?" he asked. There was an scary emotion in his eyes. Was it anger? Or was it worry? Marinette swallowed, and looked down. "This afternoon. In Audrey Bourgeois meeting. She asked me for an internship" she explained. Her mother's face showed signs of disappointment.</p><p>"Marinette," she said softly. "We love you darling, but you should really stop making such irrational decisions!" cried Sabine.</p><p>Marinette flinched.</p><p>"I'm sorry," she whispered.</p><p>"Sorry won't cut it. Have you even thought of where you will live? Your money? Your food?" snapped Tom.</p><p>"Audrey picked out an apartment, and offered me a hundred thousand to start off" replied Marinette. Sabine shook her head in disappointment.</p><p>"What time does the flight leave?" she asked. Marinette sucked in a breath.</p><p>"Tomorrow 8 AM," she responded. Both parents nodded.</p><p>"Go take rest, you have a big day tomorrow, your mother and I will continue this talk in the morning," sighed Tom. Marinette nodded, and bit her lip, retreating upstairs, with a pit in her stomach.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>